Lothcat Flu
by LothCat
Summary: It's business as usual, but when the Ghost crew starts coming down with the flu one by one, it's up to Ezra to handle things.


Author Note - This is set sometime vaguely Season 2, but no specific time.

* * *

"Stop lazing around and help me with these," Zeb grunted as he held the cage gingerly. It wasn't heavy, but it was large, and the creature pacing around inside meant he had to keep adjusting as it tried to tip one way or another.

"I am helping." Ezra watched from his perch on top of several of the crates. "Who do you think is keeping these guys calm? Do you think they like being locked in boxes and hauled around?"

"What they should be is grateful. If we hadn't intercepted their ship they'd be shipped off to who knows where to be sold off to anyone." Zeb got the cage into position and lowered it down onto the floor of the cargo bay.

"Still not sure why we're wasting our time with this." Ezra waved his hand to indicate the half dozen crates already in the cargo bay. "I mean, it's nice, but aren't there more important things we could be doing?"

Kanan appeared in the doorway as if summoned. "Not right now. Plus we thought you'd like getting to spend time with a bunch of loth-cats." Kanan looked over the cages. "How many do we have left?"

"Four more." Zeb started back down the bridge between the two ships, squeezing around Sabine as he pushed a stack of crates.

"This is the last of the food and supplies for these guys. And I searched their computer and found out where they were stolen. We should be able to use that to find out who actually owns all of these." Sabine pushed the crates to the other side of the cargo bay before turning off the hoverpads.

Kanan arched an eyebrow at that. "I thought they just stole them from Lothal."

Ezra shook his head "No, they're tame. They're scared, but not the kind of panic I'd expect from a wild loth-cat."

Zeb carried the next cage in, setting it down a little faster than before and getting a quiet hiss for his troubles. "Three more."

"Ezra go help with the last of them, I can keep them calm from here." Kanan motioned to the tube connecting the two ships and Ezra hopped off the crates with a grumble.

"Fine." Ezra tagged along with Zeb and Sabine to grab one of the cages, making a face. "Guh, smells worse in here than you, Zeb." He hoisted it up, avoiding any of the air holes that little loth-cat toes and claws could poke out of.

"Surprisingly enough, most people smuggling animals aren't as concerned for their hygiene as you would expect." Sabine said dryly, getting her own cage and starting back towards the Ghost.

Ezra ignored the quiet mewing protest at being moved around and followed after her, with Zeb bringing up the rear.

* * *

Ezra leaned back against the wall of the cargo hold, slowly stroking over soft fur. The loth-cat in his lap purred happily, occasionally flexing her clawed feet against his jumpsuit.

"There you are." Kanan spoke up as he entered the hold, peering down at both of them. "Making friends?"

"All my chores are done, these guys are fed and cleaned up after. Nothing wrong with taking a break." Ezra scratched under her fuzzy chin, the loth-cat sticking her neck out, eyes closed as she purred. And then she sneezed.

"Urg." Ezra made a sound of disgust as he wiped at his jumpsuit. "Not on me, point that somewhere else."

"Has that been happening a lot?" Kanan eyed the loth-cat as she settled back down, seemingly unconcerned at Ezra's protests.

"Yeah. I think some of them are sick. It happens when they get stressed out, like, say, being stolen and packed into a dirty cargo hold before getting rescued." Ezra went back to stroking over the brown spotted back. "They sneeze some, but then they're usually fine in a day or so. Nothing to worry about."

"You're the expert." Kanan shrugged. "Anything we need to do special for them?"

"Just what we're doing now. Food, water, cleaning up after them." Ezra scratched through the plush fur, making the loth-cat wiggle and roll over to show her belly.

"Good to know. We tracked down their real buyer by the way. A facility that bought them as a breeding group for therapy animals. They're glad they were recovered and are willing to pay a finder's fee. Not a lot, but it'll pay for some supplies." Kanan poked a finger through one of the holes in one of the cages, getting a curious loth-cat sniffing his finger.

"Good, sounds like a good home for them." Ezra gave the loth-cat's belly a lazy rub, pulling his hand back before she could grab onto it with her feet, opening up her cage to put her back in.

"We should be there by tomorrow, so don't get too fond of them." Kanan warned gently.

"I already have one roommate shedding all over everything I own, and I don't have to clean up after him. I'm not worried." Ezra chuckled, standing up.

"Good" Kanan reached out and patted his back lightly.

* * *

Ezra stretched up on his tip toes, reaching, and finally tugging the filter free. The loth-cats had been delivered to their new home and Hera 'suggested' it would be a good idea to change all the airfilters. Ezra dropped the old filter down, starting to put the new one in.

"I'm not sure why Hera's worried about a little brown fur in the ship. Maybe she's afraid it will clash will all the purple?" Ezra teased lightly without bothering to look back into the rest of the room.

Zeb snorted, then sneezed. "Be careful with the dirty filter, you're kicking up dust."

Ezra stretched to feel the new filter click into place. "If you think I'm doing it wrong feel free to do it yourself."

"Why would I do that when it's more fun just to criticize?" Zeb chuckled, then sneezed again.

"You sound like one of those loth-cats, maybe we could find someone nice to take you in? Then you wouldn't have to put up with me, I'd get the whole room to myself…" Ezra grinned to himself as he settled back down, dusting off his hands.

"You'd be cheaper to feed for some nice strangers, besides, it was my room first." Zeb drawled, still sprawled out on the bunk with his arm over his eyes.

"Planning on turning in early or something?" Ezra carefully picked up the dirty filter, trying not to knock any more dust out of it. Zeb sneezed anyway and lifted his arm to glare at him.

"I was, until all of this." Zeb rolled over on his side to put his back to Ezra.

"Sure, because I love doing chores like this just to inconvenience you." Ezra rolled his eyes, starting out of the room. Even as infuriating as Zeb could be, he still dimmed the lights for him.

* * *

Ezra rubbed a hand over his face as he made his way out to the galley for breakfast. He hadn't slept particularly well, and he'd ended up sleeping through his alarm. Zeb seemed to have been the same way, he could feel the bunk creaking where Zeb was tossing and turning below him. He wasn't surprised that Hera and Sabine were already awake, and he didn't pay much attention to them until he saw the med-kit out.

"What's going on?" Ezra came closer, it looked like Hera was looking into Sabine's throat with a glow-rod.

"Sabine's not feeling well." Hera put the glow-rod down and offered Sabine a hand up, putting her hand on her shoulder to start leading her back to her room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ezra offered.

Sabine shook her head, trudging past him.

"If you want to volunteer to take over her chores today…" Hera sounded slightly amused and Ezra relaxed a little. If things were bad off Hera would sound tense.

"I was thinking more along the lines of something hot to drink, an extra blanket, anything else. Of course if I'm helping out I wouldn't be able to scrub down the cargo hold, but…" Ezra smiled a little, starting to get himself some breakfast.

"But you'll make that sacrifice?" Hera came back out from Sabine's room, closing the door. "I think right now sleep's going to be the best thing, so just try and keep it down in the halls?"

"I'll be quiet." Ezra promised.

"Good." Hera smiled at him

* * *

Ezra put down the scrub brush, straightening and rubbing at the small of his back before relaxing and arching into one of the stretches Kanan had taught him, sighing happily when his back cracked and the tension ache eased. It always felt like the cargo hold got a little bigger every time it was his turn to scrub it.

"How's it coming along?" Hera leaned against the railing, looking down at him.

"Slow, I thought Zeb was supposed to be helping with this." Ezra grumbled, picking the brush back up. "How's Sabine doing?"

"He is. I can remind him. Sabine's still sleeping, but I was planning to check in on her soon." Hera said.

"I can go find him." Ezra dropped the brush again, standing up. "I could use a short break."

Ezra made his way up, checking the most likely places for Zeb to be before stopping at their room, checking inside. Zeb was sitting on his bunk hunched over a mug of something and Ezra sighed.

"Hey, come on, you can nap after the cargo hold is clean." Ezra crossed his arms.

"Not right now, kid." Zeb slumped a little more.

"Yes right now, I've been working on it all morning. By myself." Ezra made his way over to Zeb's side, shoving lightly at his shoulder. "Come on."

"I said not right now." Zeb swatted his hand away, then jerked, covering his lower face with one hand as he sneezed harshly. His drink sloshed but didn't spill.

Ezra reached out to touch over Zeb's shoulder, rubbing through the fur this time. "Are you feeling ok?"

"M'fine. I'll be there in a little bit." Zeb wiped his hand off roughly on the pants of his jumpsuit, taking a slow sip from the mug.

"If you're sure…" Ezra wasn't convinced, patting Zeb's shoulder again before moving away.

"I'm sure, get out of here." Zeb growled half-heartedly and Ezra snorted, moving to the door.

"Fine." Ezra let himself out, but didn't head back towards the cargo hold.

Ezra detoured, looking for Hera, finding her in the cockpit. He hesitated, not sure if it was worth bringing to her attention, but she was the captain.

"Hey, Hera?" Ezra hoped he wasn't interrupting.

"What do you need?" Hera didn't look up from whatever she was doing with the controls.

"I think you need to go look in on Zeb." Ezra said cautiously, hoping he was worrying over nothing. It was probably because Sabine was sick that he jumped right to that possibility instead of just that Zeb hadn't gotten much sleep and was looking to get out of work.

"What's going on?" Hera turned at that.

"Maybe nothing, I hope. But he was sneezing earlier and he doesn't sound great. He might be getting sick too." Ezra didn't have any idea what sort of symptoms a sick Lasat would have, but Hera usually handled the medical things that were more complicated than 'slap a bacta patch on it.' She'd know better than him if something was wrong with Zeb.

Hera frowned at that. "I'll go check. Thank you for letting me know."

Ezra nodded. "I hope it's nothing. I was changing the filter earlier and it was dusty, but…"

"I hope so too." Hera stood, heading back towards their room. Ezra didn't stick around, if Zeb was fine he probably wouldn't appreciate him calling Hera down on him.

* * *

"Heard you could use a hand here."Kanan made his way carefully across the cargo hold, avoiding the damp places on the floor. Ezra gratefully handed him the long handled brush. Getting the upper walls was hard, the brush heavy and unwieldy, which was why he usually left that for Zeb to do while he did the lower walls and floor that Zeb hated bending over for.

"Yeah. Where's Zeb? Is he ok?" Ezra asked, when Zeb didn't show up cranky at being told to get back to work he'd started to worry.

"He's got the day off, both he and Sabine must have picked up some bug at our last stop. How are you feeling?" Kanan took the brush without complaint.

"Fine. I mean I'm tired from bending over and scrubbing, but no more than usual." Ezra reassured him.

"No sore throat? Body aches, anything like that?" Kanan asked.

"No, nothing like that." Ezra shrugged slightly "Whatever they caught, looks like it missed me."

"Good, let's keep it that way if we can." Kanan relaxed some, scrubbing at the wall as Ezra started on the next section, working in companionable silence.

It was surprisingly nice, even if Ezra felt a little guilty for feeling that way. It wasn't often that he and Kanan got to spend time alone together that wasn't mentally exhausting. Scrubbing the hold was still physically tiring, but lightsaber training required all of his focus. Like this it was easier just to let his mind drift and enjoy having company without worrying he was going to screw something up.

* * *

Breakfast and lunch and any other meals or snacks were left to the individuals to make whenever they felt like it, but generally someone made dinner for everyone. It might not have been fancy, but it was a good excuse for people to hang around in the common area and catch up on anything that needed talking about. Everyone didn't always show up, but it was still a good constant.

Ezra fidgeted with an empty cup, Sabine often just grabbed a plate and went to her room but that was at least making an appearance. Zeb was almost always there though, and having both of them missing just felt strange.

Hera had vanished for a little while to check on both of them, returning to settle down with her plate.

"How are they doing?" Kanan was the one to ask this time.

Hera sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Not really any worse, but not any better. The meds are helping at least."

Ezra rolled the cup between his hands, just thinking before he set it down on the table. "What symptoms do they have?"

"Starting to take an interest in being a medic now too?" Kanan arched an eyebrow.

"No, just curious. I can ask, right?" Ezra shrugged.

"Sore throat, fever, some coughing, nothing unusual for a flu-type virus." Hera replied. "Zeb's sneezing and stuffed up, but Sabine doesn't seem to be having any problem with it."

"What about being exhausted but you can't really stay asleep?" Ezra asked, not sure if he hoped he was wrong or not. At least if he was right he could stop worrying that they'd caught something truly awful.

"That too, why?" Hera gave him a searching look.

"Kanan, remember how I said before that a few of the loth-cats were sick? It can jump to people." Ezra said, a little guiltily.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Kanan asked, leaning in and frowning.

"I didn't think of it! Usually on Lothal it's no big deal, you catch it a few times as a kid and then you're usually immune. I sort of… forgot no one else would have had it before." Ezra felt guilty about that, but it wasn't something he usually worried about. They didn't usually encounter loth-cats off Lothal either.

Kanan started to speak and then Hera interrupted. "It doesn't matter, we know now that it's a possibility. You said it wasn't a big deal?"

Ezra nodded "If it is Loth-cat flu that's about it, most symptoms last four or five days, after that you're fine except you get tired easily for… maybe a week? It sucks, I'd never want to go through it again, but it's not dangerous or anything. And it would explain why Sabine and Zeb both got it, but not me. We were the ones hauling the cages."

Kanan and Hera exchanged a look before Kanan spoke. "If it is we'll want to avoid rejoining the fleet until we're sure no one's contagious. "

"I was hoping this would be something more like a 24 hour flu." Hera admitted.

"We can still hope that this will be easy. If it's usually a childhood illness then their recovery might go faster." Kanan said.

"I'll go let the rest of the fleet know." Hera finished the last few bites of her food, getting up to head back towards the cockpit.

* * *

Zeb looked fairly pitiful like this, Ezra decided. He'd mostly kicked his blanket off and scrunched it down when tossing and turning, and now he was curled up in an unhappy ball, shivering. Ezra didn't bother to ask first, grabbing the blanket and shaking it out before starting to tuck it around him. He wanted to make sure Zeb was settled before he got into bed himself.

"Thanks." Zeb sniffled, opening his eyes and only about half-focusing on him.

Ezra finished getting the blanket tucked down and rubbed over his side through it. "Hey, no problem. Anything else you need? I could get you another blanket, or some more tissues." It looked like the previously full container of them was mostly empty.

"Dunno, why are you being so helpful?" Zeb mumbled it, starting to relax a little under the blanket before he jerked, grabbing a tissue to muffle his sneeze, blowing his nose into it.

"You're sick." Ezra explained, matter-of-fact about it. "I'll go get some more tissues" If Zeb was sick and miserable he might decide that Ezra's shirts were easier to grab than a new container of tissues and he wanted to prevent anything like that.

He started out to find an extra container of tissues, nearly getting run over by Chopper.

"Hey, whoa, what's the rush? " Ezra dodged around him, getting frantically beeped at.

"Slow down, what about Hera?" Erza put his hand on Chopper's dome, getting a rude sound and Chopper whirling around to start towards the cockpit. Ezra followed after him.

Ezra sucked in a breath when it was obvious why Chopper was distressed. Hera was slumped over half out of the pilot's chair. He darted around Chopper to grip her shoulder, shaking it. "Hera!"

She didn't respond for a long moment and then she groaned softly, eyes half opening. Ezra let go of her shoulder, hesitating. He knew she hated being grabbed or touched, but unconsciousness seemed like extenuating circumstances. "Come on, wake up."

After a long moment Hera coughed, struggling to start sitting back up and finally focusing on him. "Ezra?"

"What happened?" Ezra offered her a hand, letting her take it to weakly lever herself back up and fully into the chair.

"I went to stand up and everything went dark." Hera spoke softly, thinking back.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" Ezra asked cautiously. If a Lasat could catch the flu there was a good chance a Twi'lek could too.

"I'm…" Hera paused, like she was trying to find the right words, then she sighed. "I started feeling sick a little while ago, but I thought I could take something for it and keep going. I forgot that some of the meds can make me a little woozy if I stand up too quickly. I'm fine though."

"You were out of it long enough for Chopper to come and get me for help, you're not fine." Ezra said, trying to ignore how odd it felt to argue with his captain like this. Chopper backed him up at least, popping out an arm to wave it at her and taking a scolding tone.

"I'm going to go get some caf and finish my shift." Hera said firmly, not making a move to try standing again just yet.

Chopper made a rude noise and Ezra nodded in agreement "You're outvoted. Please just go to bed? Kanan can handle it."

Hera hesitated, and then sighed, standing up slowly and wobbling a moment, bracing herself on the arm of the chair. Ezra held his breath, but after a moment she was able to straighten up and stay upright, starting to walk slowly. He walked with her, staying close enough to hopefully catch her if she started falling over. He was glad it hadn't taken much to convince her, but at the same time it meant she had to be sicker than she was pretending to be if she hadn't protested more.

"Chopper, why don't you go tell Kanan he needs to watch the cockpit?" Ezra asked, glad it wasn't too hard to get from the cockpit back to the rooms. Hera didn't look like she was up for climbing any of the ladders. Chopper beeped an affirmative, scooting away.

Ezra followed Hera on into her room without bothering to ask permission. "Ok, so you usually handle this stuff, what do I need to get you? Extra blanket? Some soup? Juice?"

Hera sat down heavily on the bed, rubbing over her forehead. "A mug of tea might be nice, and a cold pack."

"I'll go get you both of those." Ezra headed back out to fetch the requested items. Things did seem a little more serious with Hera sick. Kanan should be able to manage flying the ship along with Chopper's help, but that still left a lot for just three to do. He remembered being sick and needing help with everything, not even able to manage the walk to the 'fresher on his own without needing support. Just trying to be upright and moving had been exhausting.

Ezra let himself back into Hera's room, carrying the tea mug carefully to avoid spilling it. He set it down where she could easily reach it, handing over the ice pack. "Here. Anything else you need or want me to just let you rest?"

"I'm just going to rest. Maybe I'll be up to doing more tomorrow." Hera spoke quietly, placing the ice pack on her head between her lekku.

"I'll leave you alone then. Just let someone know if you need something, ok?" Ezra asked.

"I will." Hera leaned back, closing her eyes and Ezra took that as his cue to leave.

Ezra had his hand on the panel for the door when he remembered the tissues. He groaned, rubbing his face and sighing before going to get a fresh box of them out of storage. He expected that he better get used to this over the next few days

* * *

"You look awful." Kanan observed, holding his mug close as he watched Ezra rummage for some kind of food that didn't require too much effort to make.

Ezra finally found a can of something that looked foodlike, opening it and starting to spoon it right from the can without bothering to heat it. "Mmrh. Yeah. That's what happens when your roommate spends all night sneezing and complaining and keeping you up, and then you have to be up bright and early anyway."

"You sure you're just tired?" Kanan asked, looking him over.

"Very sure. Believe me, getting sick would mean I didn't have to go do my chores. And Zeb's chores, and probably Sabine's unless you can take some of them." Ezra yawned.

"Humor me and let me take your temperature anyway?" Kanan asked, pulling out a thermometer.

"Fine. Should I be worried as to why you had that on hand and ready to use?" Ezra scooted a little closer, but didn't stop eating as Kanan pressed the end of it into his ear to get a reading.

"I was checking Sabine earlier to see if her fever was any lower before giving her the antipyretics." Kanan pulled the thermometer away from his ear when it beeped, checking it. "No fever."

"Told you." Ezra reached to take the thermometer away from him. "I must have caught loth-cat flu a dozen times as a kid. Your turn now."

"I'm fine." Kanan tried to lean away, not quite fast enough to evade as Ezra poked the thermometer into his ear.

"Then this will only take a second." Ezra reset the thermometer, waiting for the beep to take it back and check it, frowning when the number was higher than it should be. "Kanan…"

"I know." Kanan rubbed a hand over his face with a groan.

"You should go back to bed." Ezra said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "Chopper and I can handle things."

Kanan shook his head slightly. "I can help you out, you can't run an entire ship and take care of everyone else."

"You know everyone else has been floored, you're not going to be able to help." Ezra pointed out. "And I'm not running the whole ship, Chop can babysit the nav computer, I'm not planning to try and outfly any TIEs like this. I can handle it. "

"I'll go as long as I can." Kanan took a deep breath and started to stand back up. "Still need to check in on Hera and make sure she took her medicine." He started to take a step and wobbled, grabbing at the back of the seat and bracing himself.

"I can go check on her. After I make sure you get to bed without falling over." Ezra moved to Kanan's side, wrapping an arm around his back to support him. It was one thing to see a number on the thermometer, it was another to feel the heat radiating even through Kanan's shirt. "How about you get a little more rest and then you can take some of my chores later?" He was certain that Kanan wouldn't be up for it, but if pretending got him laying down and resting then Ezra was fine with the small deception.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Get me up after a few hours." Kanan leaned against him as they both made their way back towards his room.

"I will." Ezra lied, feeling a little guilty about it. It wasn't that he didn't want Kanan's help like this, but if Hera hadn't been able to take medication for the symptoms and power through he was fairly sure Kanan wouldn't be able to either. He didn't want to have to keep checking if he'd collapsed somewhere.

"Just going to rest a little while." Kanan sounded more confident than he looked as he let go of Ezra to sit down heavily on his bunk.

"Uh huh. How's your head? Want an ice pack or anything for it?" Ezra brushed a few stray wisps of hair back from Kanan's forehead. It looked like he hadn't bothered to take out his ponytail from the previous day to brush his hair out and put it back in its tie.

"No." Kanan said a little too quickly, then frowned. "Maybe."

"That sounds like a yes." Ezra gently patted his shoulder. "Lay down and get comfortable. I'll go get the ice pack."

Kanan grunted and it sounded agreeing at least, so Ezra let himself out of the room to check their supply of ice packs and grab one. He'd have to round up all the ones from the night before to refreeze, but for now there were just enough to pass out.

Once Kanan was settled he checked in on Hera, but she was dozing. He took the old ice pack where it had fallen aside, starting to place the new one back on Hera's head. She stirred at the touch, eyes opening.

"Sorry." Ezra mumbled, taking his hand away.

"No, thank you." Hera managed a small smile, reaching up to hold the ice pack in place. "How is everything?"

"It's, uh, it's good. Fine. How are you feeling?" Ezra scratched his cheek awkwardly.

Hera covered her mouth, coughing in a dry harsh little bark. "Like I've spent a week crushed under a Hutt's belly."

"That sounds about right." Ezra smiled. "Want any juice? More tea? If you're up for food I can fix something."

"No food I think, maybe more tea?" Hera asked.

"I'll be right back with that then." Ezra made the now far too familiar treck to fetch something and fixed the tea, checking how much was left. They were running low, but hopefully there would be enough. They had been planning a supply run after dropping off the loth-cats and while they weren't in danger of running out of food, they might be dipping into ration bars. They was the last thing he would pick for trying to coax someone with the flu into eating.

Ezra stuck the old ice pack in the freezer and carried the tea back to Hera's room, nearly sloshing it on his hand when he wasn't paying as much attention.

"Your tea, Captain Syndulla." He set it down nearby.

"Thank you. And thank you for this." Hera said, reaching for the tea.

"You don't need to thank me. Besides, I'm probably going to be doing this a lot. Other than trips to the 'fresher I don't think you're going to be up for much walking around over the next couple days." Ezra said.

"I wish I could argue, but I think you're right." Hera sighed softly, then coughed again. "At least Kanan hasn't gotten sick too."

"Uh, yeah, about that." Ezra hesitated.

"You mean to tell me everyone's sick?" Hera pulled herself up a little to look at him.

"Not everyone. I'm fine. And Chopper's fine. I mean this was the main reason we're not joining back up with the fleet, right? We're staying in voluntary quarantine until everyone's getting better." Ezra tried to sound reassuring. "Though on that, have you taken any kind of medicine this morning?"

"No, not yet. Nothing since last night." Hera shook her head slightly without dislodging the ice pack.

"Then I'll go get you something. " Ezra promised, going to find the first aid kit and hoping Kanan had put it back where it usually was.

* * *

Ezra stared at the first aid kit in dismay, moving around the contents one more time to see if maybe he was missing something. When an extra bottle or packets of pills failed to materialize at the bottom of the kit he made a soft frustrated sound. There were enough cough-suppressants for Hera and Sabine for a couple more days, if Kanan and Zeb didn't start coughing too, but only a few more anti-pyretics. He knew Sabine had already taken some, and Kanan should have too, but that left him with not quite enough to give everyone a second dose later.

He wasn't sure why Hera or Kanan hadn't said anything, maybe they hadn't looked it over? Or figured with only Sabine and Zeb sick there would be enough? Or maybe they'd been worried but hadn't wanted to worry him too, that made the most sense. Maybe it was enough to get everyone past the worst of it and then it wouldn't be so bad. Loth-cat Flu was almost never fatal, not unless you were really old or really weak, just uncomfortable.

Either way, for now Zeb and Hera still needed medications and he gathered up the doses.

Hera had been easy, she already had some tea left and she took the pills, laying back down.

Ezra wasn't expecting to see a lot of purple striped fur sprawled out on the lower bunk. Zeb had kicked his blanket off, along with everything else, and was sprawled with his forearm over his face.

"Zeb, you're, uh, it's time for your meds." Ezra carried the water and pills over gingerly.

Zeb looked up blearily, sniffing and obviously stuffed up. "Tell someone to turn the heat down, I'm broiling in here."

"The heat's fine, it's like it always is, you're just feverish. This will help." Ezra was relieved to glance down and not really see anything visible. It looked like Lasat, like loth-cats, kept everything hidden under fur. He was grateful, there were just some things he didn't need to know about his roommate.

Zeb struggled up towards a sitting position and Ezra moved to help support him. There wasn't a lot he could do, Zeb was a great deal of dense packed muscle and hard to move, but he could at least give him something to lean against as he sipped the water, swallowing down the pills.

"Better kick in soon." Zeb grumbled, easing back down onto the bunk with a disgruntled sound, turning his head to sneeze.

Ezra grabbed one of the cold packs, laying it over his forehead and then rubbing over his shoulder. "How's that?"

"Little better, sure you can't turn down the heat?" Zeb sniffed pathetically.

"No, you'd be wanting to kick my ass next time you got some chills." Ezra stood up, giving Zeb's shoulder one final pat.

"Fine, just turn off the lights when you go." Zeb closed his eyes and tugged the cold pack down so it covered them as Ezra turned the lights off and stepped out. Ezra made a mental note to see exactly how many tissues they still had left.

* * *

"I called for Kanan over the com." Sabine squinted at him, looking cranky. Ezra tried not to take it personally.

"Yeah, well, Kanan's in no shape to help out right now, so I'm all you've got." Ezra made his way over to her bunk. Sabine only had the one bed, raised up to the top slot, with two bench seats and a small table in the space where the bottom bunk would be.

"Everyone else is sick?" Sabine asked, her voice rough as she rubbed over her throat.

"Everyone. What is it you need?" Ezra asked

"I need to take a trip to the 'fresher." Sabine admitted. "But I can't get down on my own."

"Ok. We'll manage this. Uh, ok, can you use the ladder at all?" Ezra glanced at it hopefully.

"If I could, do you think I'd be asking for help?" Sabine sat up, slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bunk. Even that little movement seemed to take a lot of effort and Ezra was sympathetic.

"Ok, we'll take this slow, you slide and I'll catch you." Ezra stepped closer to put a hand on her side and Sabine tried to brace herself against his shoulder. "On three. One… two… " At three Sabine shifted forward, sliding off and into his arms. Mostly.

Ezra stumbled back, sitting down hard with Sabine on top of him.

"Oww. I'm ok. Are you ok? I think I'm ok." Ezra wiggled out from in under her enough to stand up and offer her a hand up.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry." Sabine took his hand, letting herself be hauled up to her feet and swaying a little.

"You don't need to be sorry, I'm the one who couldn't catch you. Just lean on me, it's not too far a walk now." Ezra stepped in close enough for her to brace against, ignoring the ache in his tailbone and lower back. He'd had worse falls, and at least Sabine didn't fall flat on her face.

The trip to the 'fresher was slow, but without incident, Ezra just waiting outside until she emerged, braced against the wall and looking awful. He stepped back in as her walking stick without complaint until they were almost back.

"Ok, what are we going to do about getting you back into bed?" Ezra eyed the bunk with trepidation.

"Kanan just lifted me up." Sabine glanced down at him.

"Yeah, well. I'm not Kanan. I could try using the Force? Just lift you up that way." Ezra offered.

Sabine coverd her mouth to cough, dry and rough sounding. "No, I've seen you drop too much stuff, or overcompensate and fling it."

"Then there's not a lot of options. You could try bunking with someone…"Ezra didn't think the idea was a good one and he wasn't surprised when Sabine shook her head. "Yeah. Didn't think so. These bunks are made to be taken out, swapped out, that sort of thing, right? I can get the table and chairs out of the way, and move the bed down."

"It's a pain to do." Sabine admitted. "But it should be possible. I don't think I can help though."

"That's fine. If I have to, well, the bed's not going to get bruised if I drop it." Ezra grabbed the blanket off the top bunk, draping it around Sabine's shoulders. "Just sit down and get as comfortable as you can."

Sabine nodded, going to give him room, stepping away and just sliding down the wall, leaning back against it and tucking the blanket tight around herself.

Ezra started on the bed, taking out pins and unfastening latches where the table and bench seats were bolted in place to keep them from sliding around when the ship made fast maneuvers. It was tedious work, but eventually he got them all moved out and then came the fun of trying to slide the bed down without it dropping.

"When you're feeling better, you get to put all of this back yourself." Ezra promised, as he finally jammed the last pin into place and stepped back. Sabine didn't answer and he looked over. She'd fallen asleep slumped back against the wall.

Ezra crouched down, gently shaking Sabine's shoulder. "Come up, get up so you can go back to bed, you'll be more comfortable there." He wasn't exactly thrilled about having to bend over and help haul her up to wobble the half dozen steps into bed, but he did have to admit it was going to be a lot easier to help her if he didn't have to worry about the top bunk. He got her back into bed and the blanket tucked around her, rubbing over her back and trying to be soothing as the movement set off another harsh cough, and then a whole flurry of them.

"Want me to get you something to drink?" Ezra offered when the coughing fit finally seemed to be over.

Sabine nodded, rubbing her throat. "Water."

"I'll be right back then." Ezra hauled himself up to his feet, heading to the galley. Fetching things was a lot easier than moving furniture.

* * *

"Kanan?" Ezra hated to bother him. It was quiet and the lights dim and he hoped Kanan was sleeping. The fact Kanan stirred almost as soon as he spoke probably meant otherwise though, or if he was it wasn't a very deep sleep.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kanan turned towards him, propping himself up a little.

"There's not a lot of medicine left. I've only got enough fever reducers for three people." Ezra had a feeling he knew what Kanan would say. It's what he would choose if it was him in that position, after all.

"I can go without." Kanan said without hesitation, and Ezra nodded.

"I thought you might say that." Ezra carried over the cup of water, setting it where Kanan could easily reach it.

"I've gone without it this long." Kanan reached for the water, hand trembling a little. "A little longer won't be that bad."

"Wait, you haven't taken anything? Not even this morning?" Ezra was surprised, he would have thought he'd have tried to do like Hera and medicate himself enough to keep going. Not attempt to do it without help just by sheer stubbornness.

"I'm fine, Ezra. Don't worry about me." Kanan took a long drink of the water before he placed the cup back down, lowering himself back to the bed.

"Alright, I trust you. Is there anything else you need right now?" Ezra wished there was something more he could do to help him, but he knew this had to be hard on Kanan. He got the feeling Kanan hated having to rely on anyone but himself.

"No." Kanan closed his eyes again.

"Alright, fine. If you do need something you can com me." Ezra tried to tell himself he was grateful that Kanan didn't need someone to walk him to the 'fresher or rearrange his room, but he still wished there was more he could do.

* * *

Ezra punched in the codes to open a secure transmission to Commander Saito's ship. Hera usually handled this, but he didn't want to bother her for just a transmission. He had said he could handle everything, and he would.

A flicker hologram appeared, someone he didn't recognize. "State your ship's identification."

"This is the Ghost." Ezra had to pause a moment to remember the number, giving it before continuing. "And this is Specter 6."

"State your business, Specter 6."

Ezra bristled a little at the cold, impersonal tone of it all before reminding himself it really wasn't personal. "We need some assistance, supplies."

"All ships currently out are advised to secure their own supplies."

"I know that! Look, if I could secure supplies I would. Look, let me talk to someone else. Ah… Fulcrum, or Rex, somebody with authority, ok?" Ezra was tired and too frustrated to try and think of the proper way to request everything he needed.

"I'm sorry, I can't… wait…" And then the hologram flickered and was replaced by the familiar montraled figure of Ahsoka.

"Ezra, what is it? Captain Syndulla reported that there was some concern earlier." Ahsoka sounded much friendlier and Ezra relaxed.

"Yeah, we need medical supplies and maybe some food but the medicine is more important."Ezra leaned in a little, hoping she'd take this seriously. Ahsoka always seemed nice but… distant.

"What kind of medicine do you need?" Rex's voice came from the speaker and Ahsoka tilted her head like she was glancing at someone, but she was the only one in the hologram.

"I, uh… I don't know the names. It's Loth-Cat Flu and everyone else has it. Fever-reducers, something for coughing, Zeb's sneezing more than anything else. I mean I know it's not deadly but... " Ezra trailed off. He hadn't thought to look at the names of the medicines before he made the call.

"Easy, it's fine. We can cross reference the disease with everyone's medical records and figure out what we need. We'll do a supply drop, send you the coordinates and you can make the pickup. That way there's no need for elaborate decontamination measures." Ahsoka said.

"Really? That's great." Ezra smiled, at least something was finally going right.

"And Ezra, if it gets to be too much please let us know. I know everyone would probably prefer not having strange medical personnel on board, or having to be transferred to one of the medic ships." Ahsoka gave him a steady look.

"I know. If it comes to that I'll contact you. Right now I think if I can just get everyone's symptoms under control we can ride out the worst of it and be ok." Ezra felt he was getting pretty good at this whole projecting confidence thing.

"And when was the last time you got some sleep?" Rex asked.

"How many days has it been since we made the last delivery?" Ezra held his hands up before Ahsoka could say anything. "Ok, sorry, bad joke. I've gotten some sleep since then. Not as much as I'd like, but enough."

"Take care of yourself and we'll send the coordinates to your ship as soon as we have the supplies together.

* * *

Ezra wasn't entirely sure what was keeping him from sleeping. Zeb was snoring and snuffling in his sleep, but he'd slept through worse. He was utterly exhausted, but he'd been too tired to sleep before and it didn't feel like that. The supply drop had been arranged and they were on their way, and he could handle a simple landing so he wasn't worried about that. Finally after deciding he wasn't going to fall asleep like that, he gave up, easing down the ladder to make one more circuit.

Hera seemed to be sleeping, Chopper was nearby and he beeped quietly to Ezra to warn him not to wake her. He backed out, checking on Sabine next. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping, but she had headphones and he wasn't willing to disturb her to check if she needed anything.

Ezra opened the last door on his rounds. Immediately he registered the source of his unease, Kanan was restless in bed and whimpering. Ezra knew well enough what a nightmare looked like and he made his way to Kanan's bunk.

"Hey, wake up, you're just dreaming. Whatever it is, it's not real." Ezra tried to keep his voice light, not reaching to touch him just yet. He'd gotten smacked a few times when Zeb flailed at being touched while he was caught up in the middle of a nightmare.

Kanan seemed to respond to his voice, turning towards him but not opening his eyes and Ezra reached out to cautiously rub over his upper arm, ready to jerk back if he took a swing. "Nothing's wrong, you're safe."

Kanan twitched, eyes half opening and unfocused. "Master?"

Ezra frowned at that, touching Kanan's cheek. It was hot under his hand, maybe skipping the fever reducers had been a bad idea, but what other choice did they have? The supply drop wouldn't be in place for another six hours or so. "No, it's me, Ezra."

"I… Ezra?" Kanan only sounded about half sure, but it was a start at least.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm going to see if I can get your fever down, ok?"Ezra patted his shoulder, not really expecting a response as he got up. It might not work as well or as long as actual medicine, but physically bringing it down would work for a little while.

He hurried to check what supplies he still had. There weren't really enough cold packs that had actually had time to get cold again, but there were cloths and cold water and a couple of packs that would work. He gathered up everything he would need and carried it all back to Kanan's room, trying not to worry.

Kanan looked the same as when he left, still sprawled on the bunk and with his cheeks far too flushed under dark skin. Ezra wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, he didn't look any more alert, but he didn't look any worse than before. Ezra sat down on the bunk with him.

"Hey, I'm back. Hopefully this will feel nice and not like I'm trying to freeze you." Ezra dipped the first cloth in the cold water, wringing it out and folding it up, placing it on his forehead. Kanan flinched at the first touch of it, sucking in a breath and Ezra winced, but other than the one flinch Kanan didn't seem to try to get away from it.

"It's cold." Kanan said quietly, and Ezra smiled a little.

"Yeah, that's a good thing right now. Just let me take care of you." Ezra waited until Kanan made what sounded close enough to agreement before he got to work. He tugged the blanket the rest of the way off, it looked like Kanan had shoved it down at some point but not bothered to kick it all the way off.

Ezra found the fasteners for Kanan's shirt, tugging it up and slowly working it off. It wasn't easy, Kanan made some attempt to help but he wasn't able to do much besides lift his arms up. Ezra finally got it wrestled up over his head and off, getting the cloth and refolding it, smoothing Kanan's hair back and putting the folded cloth on his forehead. It looked like his hairtie had given up at some point, if he hadn't pulled it out himself.

Ezra put the cold packs he did have against Kanan's sides, trying to ignore the way he tried to scrunch away from them. Thankfully he couldn't do much more to escape them than he could to get his own shirt off. With those in place he picked up another cloth, wetting it and wringing it out before gently swiping it over Kanan's cheek. He wasn't sweating with the fever, and the water would help make up for that.

"I feel awful." Kanan admitted, finally relaxing under the touches and even tilting his head a little into the cloth.

"Yeah." Ezra kept the cloth against his cheek until it started to warm, taking it away to dip it again. "Is there anything else I can get you? Think you're up for drinking some more water?"

Kanan nodded and Ezra helped prop him up a little and reached for a cup, not the same bowl he was using to soak the cloths. He didn't even wait for Kanan to try and hold it himself, holding the cup to his lips and tilting it slowly. He set it back down once it looked like Kanan was done drinking, lowering him back to the mattress.

"Don't you hate this?" Kanan asked, sounding exhausted but not nearly as hazy as before, turning his face away from Ezra to cough.

"No. I mean, I hate feeling like there's not much I can do. And I hate that you feel awful, but…" Ezra checked the cloth on Kanan's forehead, flipping it over to the cooler side while he gathered his thoughts. "But I don't mind this. Even if it's just bringing you water and sitting with you it feels like I'm doing something, you know? I'd rather be here than just waiting outside."

Kanan nodded a little, closing his eyes and Ezra shifted, leaning back some to get comfortable. He was exhausted, but unless someone called for him he wanted to keep an eye on Kanan.

* * *

Ezra woke when his com alarm blared, jerking up and staring at it before turning it off. It took a minute to realize he'd fallen asleep and he scrubbed over his face as he hauled himself up, quietly letting himself out of Kanan's room.

Ezra made his way to the cockpit where Chopper was already waiting, the droid making a rude sound when he came in.

"Yeah, I know Chop, but I'm here now." Ezra blinked sleep out of his eyes, staring at the controls before he tentatively sat down in Hera's seat. "Nice and easy, land, load the supplies, no problem." He tried to sound confident, as much to convince himself as to convince Chopper. He took the controls, frowning when they didn't move, and then reached to turn off the autopilot hoping Chopper hadn't noticed. He could do this. He halfway wished he'd had the forethought to make himself a cup of caf, but it always gave him a stomachache and most of the time it wasn't worth the stimulant properties.

He ran through the landing checklist he'd seen Hera do a dozen times, aiming for the right spot as he took the Ghost down. Chopper beeped to let him know the right side was dipping a little and he tugged the controls, overcompensating and wincing at the jolt as the left leg on the landing gear hit first and then everything tilted slightly and the rest touched ground a little more gently.

"See, what did I tell you? I've got this." Ezra breathed out, standing up and making his way back through the ship to see what Ahsoka had left for him. At least the worry over landing had given him a shot of adrenaline to combat how tired he was. He just hoped the rough setdown hadn't damaged the landing gear at all, but if he had they could deal with it later.

Ezra wasn't expecting two full sized crates to be waiting at the drop-off point when he let down the ramp at the cargo hold. He was tempted to look inside, but decided his curiosity could wait until they were both inside the ship. He active the hoverpad on each, pushing them up the ramp and up into the ship. Maybe they'd put a first aid kit inside a full crate to protect it?

He sealed the ramp up and then opened the first crate. The top layer was entirely food and he felt himself grin. They hadn't missed his request for food, the top layer looked like soups and broths too, the kind of thing that would be easy to eat with a sore throat. He left it alone while he opened the second crate. There was a smaller box inside, with a flimsiplast note on top. He tugged it off, looking over the neatly typed Aurebesh.

" _Specter 6, the medicines we supplied you with are sorted by species. We included enough food to last until you're able to resupply on your own, including frozen and perishable. In with the medicines is also something for you, a stimulant. If you decide to use it you need to take it at the same time every 24 hours and not miss a dose unless you're ready to stop entirely. You won't need to sleep while you're taking it. - Fulcrum._ "

Ezra smiled at the note, he should have known Ahsoka would come through for them. He lifted out the box, opening it up. Everything was neatly labeled, including the packet of stims. He took it out, hesitating as he counted the six pills. What if it made him jittery or made him feel sick? Would taking the first and then stopping hurt anything? He bit his lip lightly, looking over the crates. He needed to give out medicine, and take care of everything that everyone else needed, and unpack the crates before the frozen food thawed, and then do the minimum to keep the ship functioning. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, but he couldn't. Not when everyone else was counting on him. That made up his mind and he set his com alarm to remind him to take another one in 24 hours, going to find some water to take the first pill.

* * *

Ezra carried the med packet to the room he shared with Zeb, letting himself in quietly. For a moment he worried he'd have to wake Zeb up to give him the new meds, but a flurry of sneezes and an unhappy groan put an end to that speculation.

"Hey big guy, the fleet came through. I've got some better stuff now." It was easier to sound optimistic with the fog and exhaustion already clearing from his head.

"Mrrmph." Zeb just grunted, half opening his eyes to stare at him blearily. "They found a cure?"

"Still just have to wait it out, but this should help with the symptoms." Ezra sat down on the edge of the bunk, grabbing the extra pillow and starting to haul Zeb up to a reclining position so he could drink without risking choking.

Zeb helped as much as he could, sitting partway up and then his face scrunching up. When Ezra hadn't been able to find any more tissues he'd just grabbed a stack of towels and brought them instead. They could be washed at least. Zeb grabbed the closest towel to hold against his face as he sneezed, loud and wet into the fabric.

Ezra got the pills out, waiting until he was done to hold up the water to his lips first. "They went over your medical information and made sure these should work for you better than the general stuff. Clear your head and help with the fever and aches."

Zeb sipped at the water, swallowing the pills Ezra held for him with tired resignation. "At this point wouldn't care if they poisoned me as long as I finally stopped sneezing." He twitched his lip, scrunching his face again and holding his breath, sighing it out in frustration when nothing happened.

"Got something to help with that too, hold on. Just need to get you cleaned up first." Ezra patted his shoulder, getting up to head out and to the 'fresher to run a washcloth under warm water, carrying it back with him. This was why he'd left Zeb until last, since everyone else just needed fresh water and to swallow a few pills.

"Going to need more than that if you're giving me a sponge bath." Zeb eyed the washcloth, making an attempt at humor.

Ezra snorted. "You wish. Here, just scoot closer." He moved the pillows, helping ease Zeb's head down into his lap to reach it easier. It was a good thing the fur on his face was even shorter than the rest, because it was a mess. Even after using the towel the fur around his nose was damp, and further away on his cheeks it had gotten a little crusty. Ezra didn't blame him for not scrubbing better at his face, as sore as it looked from all the sneezing and nose blowing. He rubbed over the top of his bald head, petting though the plush fur before he took up the washcloth and started dabbing at the mess.

Zeb flinched when he moved in from his cheeks closer to his nose, turning his face away a little.

"Don't be a baby." Ezra gave him a look, waiting until Zeb turned back to open his eyes and glare up at him.

"Then stop scouring at my face like you're trying to get rust off the hull." Zeb grouched, closing his eyes again.

Ezra snorted with a wry smile. Zeb was easy to deal with, insulting him went a lot further than trying to reassure him. He didn't bother to say he was being as gentle as he could, Zeb already knew that. He got him as clean as he was going to get without a proper shower, gently patting his fur dry and getting out the jar of ointment. He gave it a careful sniff, it didn't smell like anything but did make the inside of his nose feel cold. Hopefully that was a good sign, and he started dabbing it around Zeb's nostrils, rubbing it in and taking care not to irritate the sore skin any more than he had to.

He got about halfway done before Zeb suddenly jerked, turning his head away to sneeze.

"Sorry." Zeb sniffed, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"I can start over." Ezra grabbed at the washcloth and towel, cleaning him back up and starting to dab on the ointment again. "Just don't sneeze again until this has a chance to soak in."

Zeb grumbled, but didn't move "Can't help it, believe me."

Ezra finished, making sure he's gotten all the sore skin on and around Zeb's nose before cleaning the ointment off his hand and rubbing over the top of Zeb's head again. "How's that feeling?"

Zeb sniffled experimentally. "Better." He sounded surprised. "Been feeling like I was about to sneeze since I first started getting sick, but it's stopped."

"Maybe you'll be able to get some real sleep now." Ezra eased Zeb's head off his lap, standing up. "Need anything else before I go?"

"Nah, get out of here." Zeb heaved a sigh, settling back on the bunk and stretching out, looking more comfortable than he had in a while.

Ezra tugged at the blanket where it had gotten rumpled, smoothing it back out over Zeb and dimming the lights.

* * *

Hera was in the hallway, quietly arguing with Chopper.

"Yes, I know everything's fine, but…" Hera paused to cough, leaning against the wall instead of on Chopper. Ezra was grateful that Chopper was willing to be her brace when she needed to get up, but it looked like they were having a disagreement on where to go.

"Need something?" Ezra interrupted, stepping closer. "I can get it for you. Just because the new meds work better doesn't mean you need to push yourself."

"I need to get to the cockpit, but Chopper's being stubborn." Hera said, Chopper beeping rudely in reply.

"What do you need from the cockpit?" Ezra asked, even if he suspected the answer.

"I just need to check on everything, see for myself." Hera said, stubbornly. "I'll go back to bed once I'm sure."

"Come on, Chop. It'll be easier to just let her see." Ezra moved to Hera's side, offering her a hand. She took it, leaning on him. He walked with her, slow step by step to the cockpit, guiding her into her seat. She sank into it, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I barely did anything, I shouldn't be this tired." Hera complained.

"I know, but you're sick." Ezra was getting to the point it was automatic to reassure whoever was complaining about their symptoms.

Hera just nodded slightly, her lekku hanging limp behind her.

"Let me know when you're ready to go back. You can see everything's fine." Ezra said, trying to hint.

"In a little bit." Hera looked a little wistful, she looked more comfortable in the chair than she usually did curled up in bed and Ezra paused, thinking.

"If you feel better sitting up like that, I could get you a blanket." Ezra offered hesitantly. He didn't really want Hera trying to take the controls while she was still feverish, but thinking back she spent far more time in the pilot's seat than she did in her room.

Hera looked thoughtful at that, her lekku giving a tired twitch. "I'm not really looking forward to the walk back."

"Then if you're ok with the fact it's further away from the 'fresher I'll go get you a blanket and pillow." Ezra was fine with wherever she decided to rest, as long as she was comfortable. He grabbed a couple fresh cold packs along with the blanket and pillow, figuring they couldn't hurt.

Hera hadn't moved during the short walk back and Ezra shook out the blanket, draping it over her.

"How's that? And here's your pillow and some more cold packs." Ezra offered them both.

"Better, thank you." Hera reached to take them and get herself comfortable, cold pack on her forehead.

"Do you think you could handle some food?" Ezra hoped with the newer fever reducers the idea of food wouldn't be quite so gross to everyone.

"Maybe." Hera sounded a little doubtful, but not entirely put off the idea.

"I've got just the thing." Ezra knew someone had remembered Hera when they were packing the crate, there were fresh meilooruns in with everything else.

* * *

"How's this look for lunch?" Ezra presented Hera with the plate of meiloorun sliced into neat little bite sized pieces.

"You asked for meilooruns in your supply list?" Hera smiled slightly, picking up a piece.

"Not specifically, I'm guessing someone else remembered your love of them. " Ezra was relieved to see her starting to eat. Trying to order Hera around felt like the kind of thing that would come back to bite him later, even if it was for her own good.

"I may have mentioned it a time or two." Hera admitted, slowly eating the fruit.

"Are you set here? I should make food for everyone." Ezra was hopeful, if Hera wasn't that hard to remind that she needed to eat, even if the fever stole her appetite, then how bad could everyone else be?

* * *

"Sabine, please, just eat it." Ezra knew there wasn't anything wrong with the soup, it just wasn't possible to ruin canned soup as long as you followed the instructions.

"I told you, I'm not hungry." Sabine eyed the soup like he had presented her with a bowl of poison instead of broth and noodles.

"I know, loth-cat flu will do that to you, but when was the last time you ate anything? Drinking juice doesn't count." Ezra folded his arms, doing his best to look stern.

"It's just broth, that's not much more than juice." Sabine argued.

"Then you won't have any problems drinking it." Ezra sat down on the edge of the bunk with her, picking up the spoon from the bowl and holding it up for her.

"Ezra, I'm not a child." Sabine shook her head slightly.

"I know you're not, but you need to eat something and I want to help. Please?" Ezra kept the spoon up. "If you don't think you can manage soup there's other food, but you need to eat something. You'll feel better."

"Fine." Sabine reached up to take the spoon, taking a bite. Ezra tried not to sigh in relief. Two down and two to go.

* * *

Ezra placed the oversized mug of soup down on the table where Zeb could reach it. "Food time."

Zeb sniffed, then sneezed "Not hungry."

"Don't care much. Eat it anyway." Ezra sat down to watch him as Zeb sniffed again. "Have you been taking your medicine?

"Yeah, the pills at least." Zeb picked up the mug, toying with it.

"What about the face-stuff?" Ezra reached for the container, checking it. It was still almost full from before.

Zeb took a sip of the soup, mumbling something.

"Didn't catch that." Ezra said.

"Can't get it out of the container, the jar's too small." Zeb's ears drooped down, embarrassed.

"Oh." Ezra glanced at the size of Zeb's fingers, then the narrow jar. "Right. Finish all your soup and I'll get it for you again, I don't mind."

"Leave a spoon or something and I'll be able to get it out myself next time. But.. thanks." Zeb took a longer sip of the soup, sniffing.

"Sure thing big guy." Ezra rubbed over one fuzzy shoulder. It was easy to forget sometimes that most of the standard things tried to be one-size-fits-all and ended up too big for him, but still too small for someone like Zeb.

* * *

Ezra knocked lightly before he opened the door to Kanan's room. Kanan was sprawled out with his forearm over his eyes, but he turned his head to look at the door, taking in the tray Ezra was carrying.

"Hey, lunchtime. I brought you some soup." Ezra carried the tray in, setting it down beside the bunk.

"I'm not really…" Kanan started.

"Hungry? I know. You're still going to eat. You need to eat, and you know it." Ezra knew all about patience being a Jedi virtue, but after dealing with everyone else he was willing to try something more efficient. "I'm leaving this here, and if it's not been eaten by the time I come back…" Ezra trailed off, trying to think of an appropriate threat.

"You'll do what?" Kanan sounded more surprised and amused than insulted, and Ezra took that as a good sign.

"I'll tell Chopper he's in charge of making sure you eat it, one way or another." Ezra decided, sounding firm.

Kanan laughed, surprised, and then it turned into a cough. "Alright, you win."

"Good." Ezra smiled, relaxing some. "I'll be back in a little while to check in on you."

"Hold still." Ezra warned before he poked the thermometer into one of Zeb's large ears. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to be a lot happier with the readings than he had been the past couple times he'd taken Zeb's temperature. He wanted to be sure before he celebrated too much, but Zeb was looking a good bit better.

The thermometer finally beeped and Ezra checked it, breaking into a grin. "Your fever's broken."

"Explains why I don't feel so awful anymore." Zeb looked relieved to hear the news and Ezra put the bottle with the fever-reducers back into the kit, just getting the ones to help with the other symptoms.

"You should be through the worst of it now. You're still going to want to take it easy, but it beats laying around in bed not being able to do anything at all, right?" Ezra handed over the pills and the juice for Zeb to take. Zeb was one of the first to show symptoms, so he wasn't surprised that his fever broke first. He still needed to check on Sabine, but she shouldn't be too far behind.

Zeb took the pills and then started slowly hauling himself up. "I think I've got enough energy now to take a shower." He didn't try to stand up all the way, just settling onto all fours. Ezra had seen him make the trip to and from the 'fresher like that without needing up be supported, which was a good thing. He wasn't entirely sure how he would have helped him around otherwise.

"Good idea." Ezra closed the medkit back up, getting up so he could keep dispensing meds. "Maybe I can set up a holo in the lounge for everyone to watch, so you're not cooped up in your rooms all day. Better for everyone if you're clean."

Zeb snorted at that, then sneezed. "Yeah yeah. I'm glad I can't smell myself. Gives you a break too if we're all in one place and entertained. Where have you been sleeping anyway? Haven't seen you come in at night." Zeb hesitated at the doorway for his answer.

"I stayed in Kanan's room the other night. He doesn't snore like you do." Ezra shrugged, no need to tell Zeb he hadn't slept in a while and it was technically true. Zeb seemed to take the answer without any skepticism, heading down the hall to the 'fresher.

* * *

Ezra knocked lightly on Kanan's door, waiting for the acknowledgement before he stepped inside.

"Morning. And good news, Zeb and Sabine have both broken their fevers. Want to check and see how your temperature's doing?" Ezra set the first aid kit down, opening it up to get out pills and offering him the thermometer.

"We can see, but I don't think I'm that lucky yet. Still feel pretty awful." Kanan hauled himself up to sit, leaning against the side of the bunk.

Ezra reached out to push some of Kanan's limp hair back, feeling over his forehead. "I think you're right, you still feel too warm. Nothing wrong with being hopeful though. We're setting up a holo in the lounge, think you'll be up for leaving your room and joining everyone?" Hera's fever hadn't broken either, but she'd agreed to try sitting out with everyone else after Ezra had pointed out if she needed to lay down he could help her right back to bed.

"Maybe." Kanan didn't look overly excited about the idea and Ezra didn't push the issue, handing over the medicine for him to swallow.

"At least Zeb was feeling good enough to shower, I don't think anyone would have wanted to be in the same room with him otherwise." Ezra joked lightly, finally getting a small smile from Kanan.

"That answers one of my worries about the holo." Kanan said, starting to relax back onto the bunk.

Ezra looked him over, thinking of how much happier Zeb had been when he'd finally been able to get clean, even if it had left him shaking and exhausted and barely able to make it to his chair in the lounge.

"Would you want to get cleaned up too?" Ezra asked. He's gotten used to regular showers on the Ghost, and even before he hadn't really enjoyed having to go long periods of time without bathing. Being sick had always made it a dozen times worse.

Kanan shook his head slightly. "I know I'm not going to be able to stand up long enough to get a shower, and I'm not falling over in the 'fresher. I can wait."

"I wasn't thinking of the shower, I can bring some soap and water in here, enough to get the worst of it and get your hair clean, how about that?" Ezra asked. It wouldn't be as good as a real shower, but it was better than nothing.

"I…" Kanan started to shake his head, then he paused like he was thinking of something. "Alright. As long as you can keep from soaking my bunk while I still have to sleep here."

"I'll be careful." Ezra promised, standing up so he could get everything he needed from the fresher.

It didn't take long to get the towels, washcloths, soap, and water gathered up and carried back to Kanan's room and Ezra knelt beside the bunk, getting everything set out.

"Here, just scoot out where your head's over the floor, I'll support it." Ezra wrapped one of the towels loosely around Kanan's shoulders, helping him readjust on the bed to where the back of his head was resting on Ezra's hand. Ezra held his head in place, pouring water through his hair and letting it splash down into a bucket before getting the shampoo.

It was strangely soothing, unlike cleaning Zeb's face for him he didn't have to worry as much about hurting him as long as he didn't yank. It was sort of fun to play with the strands, feeling how the blunt chopped ponytail meant the hair closest to his face was surprisingly long, and it ended up short at the back of his neck. Ezra finished working the shampoo through and started scooping up water to wash out the suds.

"Still with me?" Ezra asked. Kanan had his eyes closed again, but Ezra didn't think he'd fallen back asleep.

"Feels nice." Kanan didn't bother to open his eyes, but that might have been to avoid soap getting in them. Ezra finished rinsing out all of the shampoo, maneuvering to get the towel folded and onto the bunk so he could rest Kanan's head back down on it, getting up the washcloth instead.

Kanan hadn't bothered to put on a shirt and it was quick enough to scrub over his chest and sides, washing under his arms with a damp soapy cloth and then wringing out the cloth and going back over his skin to remove all of the soap. The water was warm, but by the time Ezra was finished he could feel Kanan shivering. He dried him off, tugging the blanket back up.

"Sorry for the cold." Ezra rubbed over Kanan's chest through the blanket before he started gathering up the bath supplies to clean up.

"Not your fault, the chills just happen." Kanan tugged the blanket closer around him. "Could you bring me a clean shirt? I'm going to need one if I'm going out with everyone else."

Ezra smiled at that, heading to look through Kanan's clothes storage, pulling out a clean long sleeved shirt that looked like it would work. "How's this?"

"Looks good." Kanan slowly pulled himself back up to a sitting position, reaching for the shirt to tug on. Ezra found a brush and collection of hairties, taking one and sitting back down with him. Kanan held still as Ezra worked the brush through his damp hair and tried to avoid yanking on any tangles, until he could brush it all back and gather it at the nape of Kanan's neck. It only took a moment to put in the tie and then he settled back.

Kanan reached a hand back to feel the stubby ponytail. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Ready?" Ezra offered him a hand up, staying close until Kanan gave in and leaned on him for the walk out. And if Kanan straightened up to take the last few steps into the lounge alone and unsupported in front of everyone else, Ezra wasn't going to complain.

* * *

Ezra felt his com alarm buzz, taking it out and turning it off and starting to get the pill packet out, then he hesitated. There were still a few of the stims left, but everyone was past the worst of it. Everyone's fevers had broken and they could take care of themselves now. He was fairly sure no one had actually enjoyed needing to be waited on because they were ill. He could go back to sleeping again without worrying. Decision made he shoved the packet back into the first aid kit and closed it up.

Kanan surveyed the galley area with a certain degree of relief. Things weren't exactly back to normal, but it was the first day everyone was up to gathering and eating together in an attempt towards getting closer to what everyone was used to. Sabine was teasing Zeb about something or other and Hera was going over inventory reports with Chopper between bites of food and if everyone was a little more subdued and exhausted than usual it was a far cry from barely being able to get out of bed.

Even Ezra looked exhausted, and Kanan didn't blame him one bit. Between all that he knew Ezra had been doing the past several days he wasn't sure when the young man had found the time to sleep.

Ezra propped his chin on his hands, responding to something Sabine asked in a vague sort of way, eyes-half closed. Kanan was wondering if he should say something, tell Ezra just to skip dinner with everyone and go get some sleep when Ezra slumped, eyes closing the rest of the way and his face slipping off his propped hand and heading towards the table. If Zeb hadn't put his hand out and caught him he'd have smacked right onto the surface of it. Chopper 'laughed', wagging one arm at them both.

Zeb chuckled, trying to sit him back up. "No sleeping at the table, kid."

Ezra barely blinked, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Kanan leaned forward, starting to get concerned. They'd all pushed themselves too hard at some point or another, but usually the shock of realizing you almost fell asleep somewhere you didn't intend to was enough to jolt whoever it was back awake, at least until the adrenaline wore off.

"Probably 'cause I didn't… didn't…" Ezra yawned, trailing off, and then went limp, eyes closed again.

Worried glances were exchanged and Zeb squeezed Ezra's shoulder lightly, shaking him. "Oi, wake up."

This time Ezra didn't even stir.

"Did he pass out?" Sabine demanded, worry evident in her voice.

Kanan reached to press his hand against Ezra's forehead, then the side of his neck "He doesn't feel feverish. Give me a second" He cupped his hand against Ezra's cheek, concentrating. "He doesn't feel unconscious, just asleep."

"Then why's he not waking back up? He's not that deep a sleeper." Zeb kept a steadying hand on Ezra's shoulder so he didn't slump over.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll figure it out." Hera said firmly. "Just lay him out on the bench for now."

Zeb nodded, scooting so he could let Ezra down easily onto the padded surface, Kanan grabbed his legs and tugged them up so he was stretched out in as natural a position as he could get him. Ezra barely twitched and showed no sign of waking, if Kanan hadn't been certain of what he sensed he might have tried again.

"So what can anyone think of that would cause someone to just drop off to sleep like that?" Hera asked. Sabine was the first to answer.

"Some drugs, but that's not likely. Head injury, but I think we'd notice that." Sabine listed off. Zeb cupped one hand against Ezra's head, feeling through the thick hair.

"No bumps or cuts that I can feel, rules that out." Zeb announced, and Sabine nodded slightly.

"Sudden aneurism?" Sabine sounded hesitant.

"I would have felt that, I didn't feel anything physically wrong with him." Kanan said firmly.

Zeb looked over Ezra and then shook his head slightly. "Any harm in just chucking him in his bed and waiting for him to wake up?"

Hera frowned at that. "We don't know. If we can't find a cause it might be better to meet up with a med ship, they'll have more advanced scanners." Chopper made an agreeing sound, backing her up. She paused, tapping her fingertips on the table. "We should check the med kit and see if any of the stims are missing."

"You think he's been abusing stims?" Sabine looked startled at that. "He doesn't even drink caf."

"Not normally, no. But he has been under a lot of pressure, and that would fit with falling asleep like that. I've known more than a few pilots who ran into trouble that way." Hera looked Ezra over and Kanan stood up. "I'll go get the kit."

* * *

"One packet of six stims, three missing." Kanan dropped the packet onto the table, crossing his arms.

"Well that solves that mystery." Hera visibly relaxed, picking up the packet and examining it. "He'll sleep like the dead for about 24 hours or so and then he'll be fine. It could have been much worse."

"Are you sure? I've heard about those before…" Kanan wasn't sure how to feel, he didn't blame Ezra at all, in his situation he'd probably have done the same. But Ezra shouldn't have ever been put in that situation in the first place, if he'd been paying more attention…

"I'm sure. These are dangerous because, ironically, they're the safest." Hera's lips quirked up a little. "They're easy to just keep taking because they don't have the side effects others do and people don't know when to stop. That's probably why there were only six in the pack to start with, you don't start running into trouble until after at least a week. Three days? He'll be fine, and then you can lecture him on not telling anyone what he was taking and passing out dramatically in the middle of dinner. "

Sabine laughed at the last bit, levering herself up from where she'd been waiting for the news. "Then if he's going to be fine, I'm calling it a night. Wake me up if something else goes wrong."

"Come on, kid. No sleeping here, other people need to use the table." Zeb scooped up under Ezra with a grunt, hauling him up into his arms. It was further proof none of them were as recovered as they might like to think, normally Zeb could hold Ezra in the air with one hand and little to no effort.

Kanan relaxed, following them to make sure Zeb didn't have any trouble getting Ezra to bed. After all he'd done, Ezra deserved the break.


End file.
